Dua Belas Detik
by masamune11
Summary: Dua belas detik sebelum tidur panjang menjemput mereka semua. Cukup 12 detik... untuk mengingat kembali perjalanan yang telah menempa mereka. Starring: Gold Saints of Lost Canvas. Ch8 - Kesederhanaan
1. Pisces: Bulan

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya bukanlah milik saya… _nuff said, right_? Fiksi fans ini hanya dibuat demi kesenangan dan kepuasan si penulis belaka, tanpa ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan berupa uang dan sebangsanya. _Just for the sake of free entertainment, really._

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Belas Detik<strong>

_Oleh masamune11_

**Bab I**

**Bulan**

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 12-11-10 ~*<strong>

Albafica.

Nama itu selalu ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya, hanya karena gurunya memberikan nama itu ketika yang lain tak ada bersamanya saat lahir. Nama yang diberikan oleh ayah, kakak, sekaligus gurunya yang dengan rela mengambilnya di antara tanaman-tanaman bermahkota merah.

Dulu, ia akan mengutuk siapapun yang telah menaruhnya di sana. Sekarang, ia akan berterima kasih pada keluarga aslinya sendiri karena telah membuangnya; tanpa andil mereka, mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu dengan gurunya sekarang, tidak akan bisa mengendalikan apa yang sudah ada di dalam darahnya semenjak dirinya dibuang di kebun mawar ini, dan tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya lebih jauh karena kematian dari gurunya sendiri—

…

-gurunya mati, di tangannya, layaknya _saint _Pisces yang lain. Butuh waktu lama agar ia menyadarinya, bahwa itu adalah kebanggaan _saint _Pisces; bahwa gurunya tidak mati dalam jalan yang percuma, meski ia hanya menemukan kesendirian dalam hidupnya.

Di depan nisan gurunya, sosok berambut kebiruan tersebut menaruh setangkai mawar putih—sebuah penyampaian salam terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum benar-benar menempuh jalan aslinya seorang Pisces—

—sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan semuanya, kemudian berjalan sendirian.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 9-8 ~*<strong>

Aries Shion mungkin orang pertama yang bisa mengerti ia berjalan sendiri, tentunya sebelum sang Paus.

Orang yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya saat ia meninggalkan normalitas seorang manusia, kemudian masuk dalam jajaran emas… adalah sosok pandai besi asal Jamir tersebut. Setiap kali Shion akan bertanya kepadanya, Albafica pasti akan menukas keras agar dia tidak mendekati dirinya, karena dia beracun.

Dan dia memang tidak ingin didekati.

Jalan Pisces adalah jalan yang sepi, dan ia sudah menerima takdir itu semenjak ayah pengasuhnya itu meninggal. Albafica tidak akan menarik siapapun untuk mengikutinya dalam jalan ini—siapapun, kecuali pewaris dari darah dan takdir mengerikan ini.

…

Sampai di kuilnya sendiri, sosok tersebut menimbang-nimbang opsi untuk membawa mati takdir ini. Albafica hanya menggeleng; Athena membutuhkan pelindung. Jika itu artinya menurunkan takdir ini pada anak didiknya, itu yang akan ia lakukan—satu lagi tumbal untuk jalan yang sepi.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 7-6-5 ~*<strong>

Rodorio bukanlah tempat yang buruk. Malah, Albafica menganggap tempat tersebut sebagai rumah keduanya. Itu juga ia tidak mengindikasikan sebuah rumah hunian keluarga yang mau menyediakan tempat agar ia bisa singgah sesekali. Rakyat kecil di desa tersebut takut dengan perang yang akan datang dan berusaha untuk tidak terlibat, bagaimanapun caranya.

Hari itu langit cerah. Satu anak manusia menabrak rasa ketakutan tersebut, menganggap _saint_ emas macam dirinya tidak akan memancing masalah—internal ataupun eksternal dunia normal. Ketika sosok itu merasakan sebuah tabrakan (secara harafiah) agak kuat pada kakinya, ia bisa tahu bahwa seseorang tak sengaja menabraknya.

Seorang anak gadis, dengan sebuah kantung benih di tangan kanannya.

Sepintas, ada rasa kesal yang membuncah di dada, hendak bertransformasi menjadi sebuah decak kesal, atau sebuah bentakan lemah agar sosok tersebut tidak mengganggunya. Namun, ketika matanya melihat sosok itu sekali lagi, sedikit gemetar dan ketakutan, semua amarahnya hilang.

Sejak kapan dirinya ditakuti?

Sosok tersebut masih memandangnya, seakan terpukau dengan fitur wajah dan paras tubuh yang—mungkin—lebih menarik daripada _saint_ emas yang lain. Melihat bahwa gadis tersebut tidak akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk pergi, Pisces Albafica akhirnya mendecak rendah.

"Jangan _pernah _dekati aku."

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 4-3 ~*<br>**

Itu hanya kain biasa, sungguh.

Albafica tidak pernah mengharapkan kain itu untuk kembali ke tangannya, terutama ketika ia sudah memberikannya sebagai perlindungan gadis itu—gadis pembawa benih yang sama pada hari cerah waktu _itu_—dari hujan badai. Ia mengikhlaskan kain itu, sungguh.

Sekarang, kain itu sudah berada di tangannya, terima kasih pada penjaga pertama kuil zodiak yang dengan tulus membawakan benda tersebut kembali padanya. Hidungnya bisa mencium bau _lily_ dan mawar, dengan sedikit _musk_; wewangian yang hanya bisa ia cium dari parfum-parfum di kota, karena tanaman aslinya selalu mati saat bersentuhan dengan hidungnya sendiri.

Bukan berarti dia tidak suka.

"Gadis itu benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Albafica, tidak peduli dengan situasimu."

Shion, seperti biasa, berusaha untuk memberikannya sebuah dorongan. Pada kenyataannya, ia tidak butuh itu sejak awal Namun, ia menghargai usaha orang ini untuk meluruskan hal yang berpotensi menjadi sumber miskomunikasi.

Mungkin itu hanya kain biasa, namun ia berniat menyimpannya, bukan karena kain itu miliknya, namun karena semerbak wangi itu selalu mengingatkannya akan hal-hal yang tidak akan bisa ia sentuh tanpa harus menghancurkan. Itu membuatnya hidup.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 2-1 ~*<strong>

Ia mencium semerbak _lily_ di udara, kemudian berpikir bahwa itu semua hanyalah efek dari otaknya yang mulai kekurangan nutrisi kala darahnya habis, keluar dari luka-luka fisik hasil kerja jendral _specter_. Meskipun semerbak _lily_ tersebut hanya sebuah ilusi, ia harus berterima kasih pada siapapun yang mewarnai udara yang tengah ia hirup dengan bau tersebut.

Setidaknya, bau tersebut membuatnya fokus terhadap musuh yang ada di depan mata. Griffon Minos tersenyum begitu gila di hadapannya dan berulang kali memancing dan merendahkannya dengan satu kata: cantik.

Tidak ada yang cantik dari dirinya, dan itu adalah _opini_. Apa yang cantik dari seorang pria yang hidup sendiri seumur hidupnya, menahan diri untuk menyentuh orang lain karena sadar eksistensi dirinya membahayakan orang lain? Griffon Minos salah. Terlebih dari itu, ia menginjak-injak harga dirinya sebagai seorang _saint_ Pisces.

Albafica bangga akan darahnya, meski ia harus menempuh jalan ini seorang diri, sebatang kara, sendirian. Griffon Minos tidak memilik hak untuk mengejek dan menyepelekan semangatnya.

"Kau tahu Minos? Kata-katamu menginjak-injak harga diriku, keparat. Kau belum melihat semuanya—tentang _cosmo_-ku ataupun _**hidupku**_!"

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 0 ~*<strong>

Semerbak lily yang ada di sekitarnya kembali menguat, membangkitkan kenangan yang begitu berharga, bahkan dalam kehidupannya yang begitu sepi. Seberapa lamakah ia berhalusinasi? Apakah semerbak harum bunga ini juga bagian dari halusinasi itu sendiri? Albafica tidak tahu.

Namun ia tahu satu hal yang pasti: semuanya sudah berakhir.

Kilau merah perlahan turun, menghiasi pandangannya yang mulai buram dengan sebuah pemandangan indah dan… cantik. Menyadari substansi yang jatuh tersebut, Albafica tahu pendapatnya mungkin begitu ironis. Tidak pernah sekalinya ia menganggap rekan hidupnya itu akan muncul dalam bentuk yang tidak berbahaya, seakan kutukan racun mereka hilang ditelan angin.

Mungkin masa berlaku kutukannya juga habis, bersama dengan helai kembang itu.

Dan ketika matanya menutup untuk terakhir kali, bersama dengan matinya seluruh indra peraba dan perasanya, Albafica bisa mendengar teriakan gadis yang sudah ia lindungi, beberapa kali dalam pertemuan mereka. Gadis yang menabraknya dulu, gadis yang kepadanya ia berikan kain untuk berlindung dari hujan, juga gadis yang sekarang meneriakkan namanya dengan nada horror. Sepintas, bau lily tersebut menyengat hidungnya, sebelum ia kehilangan indra penciumannya.

Pikirannya mengelana pada sosok gadis yang sudah ia lindungi itu, tersenyum sepintas, sadar bahwa semerbak itu bukan bagian dari halusinasinya. Semerbak itu adalah nyata, dan sumbernya selalu ada di belakangnya, mendukungnya, mengingatkannya bahwa ia dulu _hidup_. Meskipun kehidupannya bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dengan mudah disyukuri, Albafica mengalami. Ia berpikir, maka ia pun ada.

Kemudian, Albafica tidak berpikir, karena tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lebih lanjut, seperti tidak ada Albafica yang mampu berpikir lagi di dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ [Selanjutnya: Sang Pertapa] ~*<strong>


	2. Virgo: Pertapa

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya bukanlah milik saya… _nuff said, right_? Fiksi fans ini hanya dibuat demi kesenangan dan kepuasan si penulis belaka, tanpa ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan berupa uang dan sebangsanya. _Just for the sake of free entertainment, really._

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Belas Detik<strong>

Oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><strong>Bab II<strong>

**Pertapa**

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 12-11~*<strong>

Namanya adalah Asmita, dan dia meyakini bahwa dunia yang ada di hadapannya adalah bagian dari penyiksaan. Banyak yang memanggilnya sebagai titisan langsung dari Buddha itu sendiri, namun Asmita tidak akan pergi ke hadapan mereka yang memanggilnya demikian kemudian menyatakan bahwa ia tidaklah demikian. Sebagai mana hidupnya adalah bagian dari dirinya sendiri, hidupnya sebelum masa ini juga adalah bagian dari dirinya. Virgo Asmita tidak akan menyangkal pendapat tersebut.

Sepanjang hidupnya, ia melihat bagaimana orang berbondong-bondong turun ke hadapan sang Gangga, menebar abu dari orang-orang yang sudah kembali pada bumi, menjadi bagian dari alam. Yang tersisa adalah kesedihan mendalam bagi mereka yang menyebarkan abu yang dimaksud. Jika hidup bersama dapat meninggalkan kepahitan perceraian dengan orang lain, mengapa pula mereka semua harus hidup?

Di saat dirinya berpikir seperti itulah adalah saat ketika ia ingin mendekatkan diri pada sang pencipta, dewa-dewi, atau ruh apapun yang tidak perlu berhadapan dengan situasi dan kondisi seorang manusia. Ketika jaraknya begitu dekat hingga ia bisa melihat dengan mata hatinya sendiri, Asmita kini tidak ingin dekat; ia ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka semua yang berdiri di atas ribuan manusia.

Ia ingin menjadi dewa.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 10-9 ~*<strong>

Dan yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah perwujudan dari keinginannya; seorang dewi. Jika ingin lebih tepat lagi, _dewi_nya. Athena muda berdiri begitu tak berdaya, layaknya seorang manusia yang memiliki jiwa seorang dewi. Tapi tetap saja, meski Paus dan seantero _Sanctuary_ menyatakan dan mengenal sosok ini sebagai dewinya, Asmita tidak akan mengakui sosok tersebut sebagai dewi.

Dewi tidak akan menunjukkan sifat manusia. Bagi sosok yang begitu sempurna, untuk menunjukkan rasa-rasa macam itu merupakan sebuah kelemahan dan ketidaklayakan dari sosok tersebut akan gelarnya. Namun, di depannya itu lah gadis kecil ini berdiri, dengan segala sifat dan perilaku manusia.

"Athena di era ini tidak dilahirkan seperti biasa di bawah patung Athena, namun jauh di daerah Italia. Entah ada pertanda spesial apa, namun sekarang, dia hanya anak gadis biasa yang belum menyadari keberadaannya sebagai dewi perang."

Semua informasi itu dengan mudah terserap dalam pikirannya, membentuk sebuah persepsi bahwa inilah contoh dewi yang gagal. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika keraguan mulai menutupi jalan masuk ke dalam hati, karena Virgo Asmita tidak pernah yakin sesuatu yang bermula gagal akan berakhir baik. Sosok ini tidak mendapatkan hormatnya.

Ia tidak mempercayai_nya_.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 8 ~*<strong>

Segala hal yang ia percayai—bahwa dewi tidak boleh memiliki sifat ketidaksempurnaan manusia—mungkin hancur ketika sosok tersebut melewati kuil di suatu hari yang cerah dan menyatakan bahwa ia mengerti akan perasaan manusia. Ia sadar bahwa sekelilingnya pun menderita. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama—tersiksa oleh kehidupan, dan mencari solusi untuk keluar dari lingkaran penuh kesakitan.

Sasha mengerti dirinya, dan itu memperbaiki posisi gadis tersebut di matanya. Namun prinsipnya yang satu lagi masih tetap berdiri: manusia lahir ke dunia ini dan tersiksa.

"Hidup adalah siksaan, Athena."

_Mati pun juga sama._

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 7-6-5-4 ~*<strong>

Ia bisa mengatakan kematian sebagai siksaan, karena ia telah melihat kematian dengan matanya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak melihatnya dengan matanya di dunia. Mata tidak hanya terbatas pada penglihatan; mata juga ada pada hati, dan dengan itulah ia bisa melihat perwujudan dari siksaan kematian. Namun, di tengah pemandangan mengerikan ini, setidaknya _saint _Pegasus—beserta antusiasme dan amarahnya—memberikannya sedikit harapan.

Pegasus Tenma berkali-kali mencoba menghantamnya, namun gagal. Asmita sendiri tidak melakukan ini—muncul di hadapan Tenma, memberikannya ujian tanpa sepengetahuan dari dewinya sendiri—tanpa alasan jelas. Bagaimana pun juga, dirinya adalah _saint _ yang bertugas melindungi Athena, sekaligus menjadi senior dari mereka yang berlini kerja sama dengannya. Jika mendidik—dan menambah pengalaman—salah satu pelindung yang sudah ada semenjak mitologi dapat menjamin kekuatan jajaran mereka lebih jauh, ia akan melakukannya.

Jika Pegasus tidak bisa melewati ujiannya, berarti perjalanannya hanya sampai di sini.

Pada akhirnya, Tenma setidaknya berhasil membuatnya terkesan, namun bukan karena kemampuannya untuk menggunakan indra ke-enam. Indera ke-enam bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu spesial, meski memang memiliki akses pada indera tersebut dapat memudahkan penggunanya dalam berbagai macam situasi yang menjepit.

Ia lebih tertarik dengan bagaimana nyawa yang bisa disimpan dalam sorotan coklat muda, terbakar dalam semangat dan sayang, juga dalam sebuah loyalitas yang tidak mengenal batas. Asmita melihat itu semua, dan ia merasa baru saja melihat sosok pelindung dalam arti sebenarnya.

Atau mungkin, ini hanya sosok manusia yang berusaha melindungi apa yang ia sayangi. Hanya manusia.

…

Asmita meninggalkan dunia bawah sembari tersenyum. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 3-2-1 ~*<strong>

Pikirannya kembali beralih pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya, kini jelas tidak terlihat karena matanya yang defisiensi. Tapi tidak apa-apa, toh dirinya sudah melihat sosok tersebut secara jelas ketika mereka berdua berada di dunia bawah, hanya dalam bentuk roh—lengkap dengan semua indera mereka. Sekarang, bahkan tanpa kedua matanya yang tidak berfungsi, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Pegasus tersebut bukan dalam keadaan yang optimal untuk bertarung.

Jika bukan karena semangat dan roh yang dimiliki oleh sosok tersebut, mungkin ia tidak akan rela merobek kulitnya sendiri dan mengucurkan darah bagi zirah Athena yang sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Toh, wadah yang menjadi tempat dirinya di dunia ini sebentar lagi akan kehilangan fungsinya, terutama ketika ia mengerjakan perannya, sesuai dengan rencana.

Ketika Asmita berjalan melewati Dohko dan menyatakan bahwa adalah tugas seorang _saint_ untuk menghadapi bahaya yang menghadang dewi mereka, Asmita menyatakannya dengan jujur. Situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini memang mempersulit keadaan mereka. Asmita hanya ingin membawa kemenangan pada dewinya, meskipun ia memiliki pandangan yang berbeda.

Ketika kakinya menapak ke lantai teratas markas sementara mereka, Asmita tahu bahwa ia tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Ah, angin yang baik."

Asmita duduk, membentuk _mudra_. Buah mokurenji yang terpilin antara satu sama lain, dengan bantuan sebuah tali berlumuran akan darahnya, tergenggam di tangannya.

"Hari yang baik."

…_untuk pindah dunia._

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 0 ~*<strong>

Rasanya seperti melayang-layang di udara, bahkan ketika ia bisa merasakan kakinya terpaku ke lantai. Berbeda dengan masa-masa meditasinya ketika pikiran dan hatinya mengelana di dunia bawah, rasa ini begitu berbeda… mungkin karena apa yang ada di hadapannya—apa yang bisa ia _lihat_—terlihat begitu nyata, buatan manusia. Langit yang begitu biru, cahaya-cahaya kecil yang berkumpul di kejauhan, gunung yang gelap karena malam…

Ah, tapi mungkin warna yang lebih menarik di antara ini adalah warna dari mata pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Coklat muda, dengan kilat merah yang berisi semangat dan kekuatan, dihiasi juga dengan loyalitas dan tenggang rasa. Layaknya seorang manusia.

…Mungkin tidak ada yang salah dari menerima kodratnya sebagai seorang manusia. Mungkin… memang itu satu-satunya jawaban yang ada di depannya. Mungkin… pencariannya itu sendiri hanya bersifat _maya, _namun tetap memberikan pembelajaran.

Kalau benar begitu, berarti tinggal satu hal yang belum ia lakukan.

"Tenma," ia bisa merasakan tanah dari tempat ia berpijak menghilang. Seulas senyum, transparan dan nyaris non-eksisten, muncul pada fitur wajahnya. Suaranya mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh orang yang ia tujukan, karena mungkin saja, pada titik ini, Virgo Asmita tidak berada di dunia ini lebih lanjut.

"Aku serahkan Athena kepadamu."

Rosario penyegel roh mereka yang terkutuk hanya berayun pelan karena angin, terikat pada tangan Virgo.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ [Selanjutnya: Sang Guru] ~*<strong>


	3. Taurus: Guru

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya bukanlah milik saya… _nuff said, right_? Fiksi fans ini hanya dibuat demi kesenangan dan kepuasan si penulis belaka, tanpa ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan berupa uang dan sebangsanya. _Just for the sake of free entertainment, really._

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Belas Detik<strong>

Oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><strong>Bab III<strong>

**Guru**

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 12-11 ~*<strong>

Semuanya selalu berawal dari sebuah kisah. Bagi Hasgard, kisahnya dimulai ketika ia menerima baju zirah keemasan karena kegigihan dan keteguhan setelah berlatih selama beberapa tahun. Dia masih ingat bagaimana sang Paus memberikannya gelar tersebut kepadanya—_saint emas_.

Bergabung dalam jajaran itu adalah impiannya. Apalagi yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang yang sederhana, dengan pikiran sederhana untuk melindungi orang-orang terdekatnya dan menjaga dunia agar tetap berimbang dan terus dinaungi oleh keadilan dan kebaikan.

Demi tujuannya yang sederhana itu, Hasgard merelakan namanya yang lama, kemudian menggantinya menjadi Aldebaran—sebuah kumpulan bintang yang menjadi 'ekor' dari rasi bintang Taurus. Besar, seakan memberikan impresi bahwa ia tidak mudah digoyahkan.

Orang sederhana dan berani macam dirinya memang pantas mendapat nama demikian.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 10-9-8 ~*<strong>

Dia orang yang sederhana, mungkin saking sederhananya, itu menjadi kelemahannya sendiri.

Misi pertamanya adalah membawa kembali—atau lebih tepatnya _mempersuasi_—seorang _saint _yang setingkat dengannya kembali ke Sanctuary. Alasannya logis, sungguh; mereka yang ada _Sanctuary _terlalu muda untuk bisa menghadapi perang yang ada di depan mata. Dia, Sagittarius, bahkan Gemini, tidak akan cukup kuat untuk menghadapi serangan tentara Hades, jika mereka memang memutuskan untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu.

Bahkan ketika dirinya beralasan seperti itu, ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Leo Ilias menolak untuk pergi, kembali ke tempat sakral di mana sosok tersebut melatih bawahannya dengan tekad yang kuat.

Aldebaran tidak pernah tahu bahwa Leo Ilias sudah membaca ajalnya lebih awal, dan ini menyebabkan dirinya merasa bersalah karena masih mempertanyakan insting dan kearifan dari seorang tetua. Lantas, bukanlah orang yang ia carilah yang ia bawa bersama dengannya, menuju _Sanctuary_, melainkan bocah ingusan yang bahkan buta huruf dan tulisan.

Ini adalah kekalahannya yang pertama. Karena kekalahannya di sini, ia membuang namanya, dan sangat merasakan bahwa dirinya hanya menjadi pengecut tanpa arah dan tujuan selain untuk dewinya.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 7-6 ~*<strong>

Ia membuang nama Aldebaran, setelah kejadian itu, bukan karena dirinya seorang pengecut.

Ketika hari makin bergerak, bertransformasi menjadi bulan, kemudian tahun, si Banteng mempertanyakan kapan perang akan dimulai. Baginya yang sederhana, jika dewinya belum turun, mungkin akan lebih baik apabila ia turun dari _Sanctuary_, kemudian melakukan kebaikan sebisa mungkin pada mereka yang membutuhkan. Lantas, ketiak ia mendapat izin dari petingginya, itulah yang ia lakukan.

Tiga bulan ia menetap di Rodorio, dan tiga anak lah yang ia temukan berlindung dari hujan, dibawah kotak kecil, menggigil kedinginan karena udara yang ekstrem. Aldebara—bukan, _Hasgard—_membawa mereka pulang ke rumahnya, memberi mereka makan, mengasuh ketiganya seperti seorang ayah kepada anak, seorang kakak sebagai mentor, dan seorang teman ketika kesulitan.

Dia tidak membuang nama Aldebaran karena pengecut. Ia kembali memakai nama Hasgard, karena ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada tiga anak itu dengan nama tersebut. Dan ketika semuanya berjalan, Hasgard merasakan bahwa kedua nama itu memiliki identitas tersendiri. Hingga waktu ketika ia dipanggil kembali untuk bertugas di _Sanctuary_, ia akan terus memakai nama tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 5-4 ~*<strong>

Mengganti namanya kembali menjadi Aldebaran adalah sesuatu yang begitu mudah untuk dilakukan. Membujuk agar tiga anak asuhnya untuk tidak mengikuti jejaknya adalah perkara lain.

…

Ah, tapi dari awal ia tidak pernah ingin menolak keinginan dari anak-anak yang begitu jujur dan bersemangat. Bujukan tersebut, sebelum bisa keluar dalam bentuk suara, hilang bersama dengan sebuah cibiran tegas. 'Menjadi saint itu tidak mudah,' katanya, namun anak-anak asuhnya tetap memilih untuk mengikuti orang yang telah mengasuh mereka sejak lama.

Lantas, ketika hari terus-menerus bergulir, latihan demi latihan mereka berlatih, akhirnya ada satu waktu di mana ia harus memantapkan maksud dari apa yang sudah ia ajarkan. Dan ketika Saro, yang terkecil di antara mereka bertiga, menangis karena takut akan perang dan terluka, hanya ada satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan—satu kalimat yang membuat mereka bertiga mengukuhkan tekad mereka masing-masing.

"Tak peduli siapapun kau, _saint _atau bukan, di medan perang ataupun di tempat lain, kalian harus memiliki **kekuatan** dan** kebaikan** untuk menolong yang lemah."

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 3-2 ~*<strong>

Mungkin karena kesederhanaannya itulah yang membuat Aldebaran bersinar di depan anak asuhnya. Tidak, mungkin tidak sekedar dari anak asuhnya sendiri, karena Pegasus Tenma juga tertarik dengan sifat baik dan ketegasannya, dihiasi dengan kesahajaan.

Mungkin karena itu juga, ketiganya ditambah Tenma, bisa melihat dan menganggap sosok ini—jika bukan guru yang memberikan penerangan pada mereka yang masih belajar—sebagai kakak. Dengan alasan yang sama itulah—memberikan penerangan dan pelatihan pada mereka yang membutuhkan—Aldebaran memutuskan untuk mengecek tekad yang dimiliki si _saint_ perunggu.

Ia tidak menyesal karena telah melakukannya; bagaimanapun juga, pukulan-pukulan Tenma membuatnya yakin bahwa orang ini pasti akan menjadi kunci. Orang ini adalah orang yang tepat untuk melindungi Athena dari marabahaya. Orang ini… tidak akan menyerah agar bisa menyelamatkan teman dan sahabatnya, di kala mereka membutuhkan bantuan.

Sayang saja, tinjunya masih lemah tenaga. Emosi tidak akan menaikkan kekuatan tanpa direksi.

"Tinju yang baik, namun… kau takkan bisa mencapai Hades dengan tinju selemah itu!"

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 1 ~*<strong>

Jika ada satu kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan pada saat itu, itu adalah karena tidak percaya dengan firasat buruk pra-latihan bersama anak asuhnya dimulai.

Sejak awal, ia memang sempat melihat kumpulan dari kelelawar mengelilingi tempat mereka berkumpul. Namun, tidak pernah sekalinya ia membayangkan bahwa tentara-tentara Hades akan bertindak sangat berani, hingga mereka masuk ke dalam _Coliseum_.

Dua orang. Ia bisa mengidentifikasikan dua orang. Artinya, kemungkinan besar ini adalah sebuah misi pembunuhan.

Aldebaran melipat dada; segala sifat kesederhanaannya berubah menjadi keberanian—pernyataan tantangan pada mereka yang datang untuk membunuh _saint _Pegasus. Peduli setan jika lukanya memang belum sembuh. Siapa yang akan melindungi mereka semua ketika mereka tertidur lelap karena pengaruh musuhnya?

* * *

><p><strong>*~ 0 ~*<strong>

_Apa yang sudah… oh._

Awalnya, ia merasa ubun-ubunnya ditarik, terutama ketika matanya melihat sosok wanita tanpa kepala, bernyanyi untuknya. Ah, jika ia pikir-pikir lagi, mengapa dirinya sekarang bisa melihat dari sudut pandang ketiga? Lalu apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya di situ?

…

Butuh lima detik untuk menyadari bahwa jiwanya sudah lepas dari raga. Butuh dua detik tambahan bagi dirinya untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya—yang jantungnya sudah tak berdetak lagi—dan melancarkan serangan final. Butuh satu detik tambahan baginya agar ia bisa mencurahkan kata-kata terakhir… yang tak bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

Tapi tidak apa, karena ia tahu bahwa dengan ini—dengan sebuah _Titan's Nova—, _ia bisa menjamin kehidupan anak-anak asuhnya, agar bisa terus maju, hidup, kemudian… melanjutkan cerita mereka.

Hanya itu permohonan tak tersampaikannya. Hanya itu. Sebuah permohonan sederhana dari orang yang juga sederhana.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ [Selanjutnya: Kereta Perang] ~*<strong>


	4. Cancer: Kereta Perang

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya bukanlah milik saya… _nuff said, right_? Fiksi fans ini hanya dibuat demi kesenangan dan kepuasan si penulis belaka, tanpa ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan berupa uang dan sebangsanya. _Just for the sake of free entertainment, really._

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Belas Detik<strong>

Oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><strong>Bab IV<strong>

**Kereta Perang**

* * *

><p><strong>*~12-11-10~*<strong>

Dia masih ingat masa-masa ketika dia membuka mata, mengharapkan kehangatan dari seorang ibu dan ketegasan dari seorang ayah, di setiap malam berbintang yang bersih dari awan. Meskipun itu merupakan sebuah kenyataan yang sudah lewat dan lama terbenam dalam dirinya, dia masih tidak bisa menyangka dan memroses bagaimana satu malam dapat mengubah segalanya—tentang sudut pandangnya akan hidup, tentang dunia yang begitu luas, dan juga tentang nyawa-nyawa yang terlihat lebih mirip sampah daripada barang berharga.

Malam itu, tidak ada yang memeluknya; tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur lebih awal, tidak ada yang memberikannya sup hangat, tidak ada orang yang berkunjung. Memangnya orang mana yang cukup waras untuk melewati desa yang sudah hancur dan tinggal puing akibat penyerangan bandit gunung? Nyawa apa yang tersisa dari tembok-tembok yang hancur dan tiang-tiang runtuh? Tidak ada.

Yang ada hanya seorang bocah, duduk di balik bayangan salah satu puing yang dulunya adalah rumahnya, menengadahkan tangan seakan meminta sesuatu. Namun, jika orang spesial melihat tangan tersebut lebih baik, yang ada di sana mungkin tidak sekedar tangan yang meminta, namun juga cahaya kebiruan yang kasat mata bagi yang biasa. Cahaya tersebut terbang pelan, mengelilingi tangan si bocah… yang kini hidup dari mencuri dan merampok karavan dan kelompok yang melewati tempat tersebut.

Andaikan ayah dan ibunya masih ada, mungkin ia tidak akan mengubah namanya menjadi Manigoldo. Apa yang lebih jelek dari sebuah nama yang artinya ekuivalen dengan 'pembuat onar'?

* * *

><p><strong>*~9~*<strong>

Dan dengan nama itu jugalah, ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang yang hendak—ia pikir—akan membunuhnya di tempat. Namun tidak; orang yang ada dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak itu justru mengundangnya untuk pergi bersama, ke tempat di mana banyak orang berusaha untuk melindungi orang yang dicintai, juga untuk menegakkan keadilan di muka bumi.

Ketika apa yang ia bisa lihat di sekelilingnya hanyalah roh-roh orang mati yang tidak bisa pergi ke dunia bawah, ketika dunia di sekitarnya seakan hanya dipenuhi biru, ketika apa yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertahan sejauh apapun hingga Thanatos mengklaimnya, orang ini dengan mudah mengundangnya ke tempat itu.

Tentu saja, Manigoldo menolak.

Tapi kakinya tetap mengikuti sosok tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>*~8-7~*<strong>

Tidak, bukannya dia _in-denial_. Hanya saja, orang-orang yang menganggap latihan di sini sebagai hal yang _sulit_ membuatnya ingin mempermalukan orang tersebut di muka publik. Jika memang kesulitan menjadi seorang _saint_, mungkin mereka tidak lebih sama daripada nyawa-nyawa yang bergelimpangan di tangannya dulu, seakan menunggu waktu mereka untuk hilang dari dunia karena terlalu lama mengembara di dunia hidup—tanpa tubuh.

Dan itu yang ia lakukan di satu siang ini, sebenarnya; mempermalukan orang.

Gurunya—yang sekaligus Paus _Sanctuary_—jelas tidak senang dengan caranya 'berlatih', memutuskan untuk memanggilnya, menyatakan bahwa kelakuannya itu tidak bisa berlanjut begitu saja. Manigoldo tidak pernah menaruh perhatian, toh apa yang ia lakukan tidak pernah mencelakai siapapun; tidak ada yang pernah menatap Thanatos dan kroni-kroninya karena dirinya berlaku salah. Kelakuannya terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya ia dipanggil oleh gurunya sendiri, dalam sebuah latihan spesial.

Tentu saja Manigoldo menurut. Apapun untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, selama itu tidak membatasi kebebasannya sendiri dalam bertingkah.

Masalahnya, ia tidak mengantisipasi gurunya melemparkan jiwanya sendiri langsung ke dunia kematian.

* * *

><p><strong>*~<strong>6<strong>-5-4~***

Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari kematian; itulah yang diajarkan gurunya kepadanya, dalam perjalanan pertamanya ke dunia bawah.

Di dalam dunia yang tidak mengenal sinar matahari, Manigoldo hanya menemukan sebuah penyiksaan. Orang-orang digiring ke lubang hitam di bawah, tidak ditakdirkan kembali untuk merasakan cinta dan damai—

—memangnya orang normal macam mana yang ingin melihat itu?

...

Ah, tapi semua orang yang bertemu dengannya—semua manusia yang sekiranya hidup di muka bumi ini—pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama. Jika demikian jadinya, apa tujuannya untuk hidup, sekarang? Toh, apapun yang ia lakukan, pasti akan berakhir dengan sebuah ketidakbaikan—sebuah penderitaan.

Mungkin orang yang dinyatakan dekat dengan dewa itu benar sejak awal.

Seakan membaca pikirannya, gurunya hanya berlutut di hadapan Manigoldo, tengah mengejar napasnya yang memburu. Dalam sebuah bisikan tegas dan penuh kearifan, layaknya guru pada murid, Cancer Sage hanya menyatakan sesuatu yang begitu polos dan sederhana:

"Meski nyawa kita semua dibatasi, itu bukanlah alasan untuk mundur dari dunia. Apalah arti nyawa ini jika kita tidak mencoba untuk terus bersinar, hingga titik darah penghabisan."

...

Ah, ya. Itu bukan alasan.

* * *

><p><strong>*~3-2~*<strong>

Sekarang, ia malah disuruh untuk menjaga seorang _saint_ perunggu, yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi kunci kemenangan mereka dalam perang suci kali ini. Satu hal yang jelas, bocah ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa—sekaligus menjitaknya di kepala—karena perilakunya yang, entah bagaimana, membuatnya heran. Oh, dan heran di sini, maksudnya 'heran' mengapa ia tidak membunuh yang bersangkutan di tempat, terutama saat mereka sampai di kota yang menjadi daerah markas Hades saat ini.

Jelas karena suruhan langsung dari guru sendiri; suruhan yang krusial. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menaatinya?

...

Yang artinya, ia tidak memperbolehkan apa yang tengah ia lindungi mati di tangan orang lain. Tapi apa pedulinya, memangnya? Ketika sosok berbau kematian—banci pula—di hadapannya ini terus memaksakan kehendaknya.

Daripada melindungi orang yang harus ia lindungi karena sebuah perintah, lebih baik ia menghapus keberadaan dari sosok tersebut; sosok yang mengaku bawahan dari sang kematian itu sendiri.

...

Oh, dan lihat bagaimana sosok yang begitu kerdil tersebut membawanya—langsung pada hadapan atasannya sendiri. Satu hal saja yang menjadi masalah: sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan mudah menahan serangannya sendiri, sembari menyengir kalem.

Seakan bertatapan dengan kematian itu sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>*~1~*<strong>

Dia bodoh; tentu saja yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah kematian!

Thanatos, layaknya dewa, hanya memandangnya sebelah mata. Bahkan hanya dengan kekuatannya yang mungkin tidak sampai sepersepuluh, dirinya dibuat terjungkal, kehilangan napas, dan selalu ditekan sampai nyaris mati. Dan di setiap situasi yang mengerikan dan nyaris mencabut nyawanya itu, sosok yang menjadi gurunya selalu muncul, terus mendorongnya agar ia tetap hidup dan bertarung, setidaknya hingga objektif mereka tumbang.

Jujur saja, jika bukan karena teriakan dan tekad gurunya, ia tidak akan melakukan gerakan nekat seperti melompat ke arah si dewa kematian, mendorong tubuhnya ke robekan antar-dimensi.

Jika tindakan itu disebut heroik, Manigoldo menyebut tindakan itu sebagai tindakan bodoh. Tapi hei, jika ini adalah salah satu cara agar membuat nyawanya makin bersinar sebelum dirinya benar-benar masuk ke dalam dunia penuh rasa sakit itu, ia kira ini sepadan.

* * *

><p><strong>*~0~*<strong>

Dan demi Athena, meski ia harus merasakan setiap sel-nya ditarik secara bersamaan dari tubuhnya, ia harus mengatakan, sekali lagi, bahwa semua rasa sakit tersebut sepadan dengan hasilnya. Yang tersisa... tinggal meneruskan apa yang sudah dimulai oleh gurunya; mengoper baton pada mereka yang memang sudah seharusnya melanjutkan 'lomba besar' ini.

Kebetulan saja Aries Shion melewati kuilnya. Kebetulan saja helm paus—helm gurunya yang mungkin sudah masuk ke dunia sana, sementara dirinya masih sempat bermain-main di dunia nyata dengan bantuan zirah emas cancer—itu diserahkan kepadanya. Kebetulan saja dia masih bisa tersenyum dengan santai di hadapan orang itu, padahal ia tahu bahwa yang menunggunya nanti hanyalah siksaan.

Kereta perang memang tidak akan selalu bergerak. Bagi Manigoldo, kereta perangnya sudah berhenti di akhir perjalanan. Meski kereta perangnya tidak membawakan mereka pada jalan kemenangan, setidaknya ia memberikan sebuah jalan; membuka peluang, memperbesar kemungkinan, dan—

"Selanjutnya, kuserahkan pada kalian."

—kereta perang itu berhenti, menunggu waktunya untuk berjalan lagi, mungkin di lain hari. Sampai hari itu kembali, sinar dari nyawanya akan mati, namun momen bersinarnya akan terus ada, tercatat dalam sejarah.

* * *

><p><strong>*~[Selanjutnya: Sang Setan]~*<strong>


	5. Capricorn: Setan

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya bukanlah milik saya… _nuff said, right_? Fiksi fans ini hanya dibuat demi kesenangan dan kepuasan si penulis belaka, tanpa ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan berupa uang dan sebangsanya. _Just for the sake of free entertainment, really._

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Belas Detik<strong>

oleh masamune11

**Bab V**

**Setan**

* * *

><p><strong>*~12-11-10~*<strong>

Dunia di matanya itu tidak pernah terlihat sederhana—atau apakah dunia memang seharusnya demikian rumit dan penuh teka-teki?

Sepanjang hidupnya sebagai seorang _saint_ Athena, ia tidak melewatkan bagaimana orang-orang bekerja untuk menghadapi esok hari. Rodorio, desa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari _Sanctuary_, seakan menjadi sebuah bukti nyata bahwa manusia tetap berjalan, bertani, berdagang, bermain, berbicara—melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa seakan perang tidak pernah ada di depan mata mereka semua.

Ketika melewati tempat itu sekali lagi, Capricorn El Cid selalu berhenti untuk merasakan kebebasan sesaat di tengah tegangnya suasana di antara mereka, ksatria pembela keadilan, melawan pihak Hades, para pembawa malapetaka.

Kebebasan yang singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat pikirannya tenang dan memberikannya sebuah kepastian dan tujuan. Jika ada satu hal yang ia inginkan dan ditulis dalam tujuan dan objektifnya, itu adalah untuk menolong orang-orang yang tinggal di sini, pasca perang. Itu juga, jika dirinya bisa selamat melewatinya.

...

Dia harus selamat.

* * *

><p><strong>*~9~*<strong>

Karena tekadnya itulah, ia berhasil selamat sampai sekarang. Karena keinginan untuk bisa melihat semua ini berakhir dan mengharapkan akhir bahagia di akhir cerita ini, El Cid tetap berdiri dan _menyabet_ musuh-musuh yang berdiri di hadapan dirinya dan dewinya. Semuanya ia tujukan sebagai bentuk loyalitas dan kepeduliannya pada dewi yang telah turun ke dunia ini untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia, juga pada sahabat-sahabat dan teman-teman yang sudah rela mempertaruhkan nyawa - bahkan kehilangan harga yang telah mereka pasang, nyawa itu sendiri.

Karena itu, ketika salah satu sahabatnya ditawan oleh pihak yang ada di pihak lawan, ada sebuah rasa tanggung jawab yang muncul untuk membawanya kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>*~8-7-6~*<strong>

Mungkin tanggung jawab tersebut muncul bukan karena hubungannya dengan teman atau pun sahabatnya. Mungkin, jika Athena bisa membaca pikirannya, keinginannya untuk mengambil misi ini adalah karena ia ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya; bahwa latihannya sejauh ini untuk mencapai kesempurnaan sebuah pedang yang telah diberikan dari dewinya adalah agar ia bisa membuktikan dirinya sendiri.

Bukan untuk persahabatan.

Namun, setiap kali kakinya menjejak tanah—membawanya lebih dekat menuju target—ia bisa merasakan tiada beban yang ada di sana. Dan meski sebagian dirinya menganggap El Cid bergerak karena ini adalah kewajiban, ada sebuah romantika dan sentimen yang membayang-bayangi langkahnya, membuat sebuah keburaman antara rasa bangganya (karena sudah memiliki sebuah tujuan yang hanya ia bisa capai), loyalitasnya pada dewi yang ia junjung, atau rasa setiakawanannya pada sahabat yang telah ia dampingi agar bisa mencapai kemenangan pihak mereka. Namun justru karena keburaman tersebut, El Cid bisa dengan pasti melangkah maju dengan lega, menyerang area musuh yang tampaknya tidak mungkin untuk dijamah—menerima misi yang memiliki tingkat keberhasilan nyaris nihil.

Dan ketika ia melihat sosok-sosok dari dewa penguasa mimpi—sosok-sosok yang menjadi lawannya—, Ia kurang lebih mengerti apa yang membuat langkahnya lebih pasti. Ia tidak datang ke sana, menembus pertahanan lawannya, hanya untuk sekedar ambisinya sendiri. Ambisi sekaligus hubungan yang ia bawa dan hendak ia pertahankan bukanlah sebuah misi yang hanya bisa ditaruh di pinggir jalan.

Langkahnya ringan justru karena keburaman, hasil sumbangan dari tiga aspek yang mendasari ketajaman hatinya: misi, sahabat, dan loyalitas.

* * *

><p><strong>*~5-4~*<strong>

Karena itu juga, ia tidak begitu khawatir ketika pergelangannya terpotong dan hilang dibawa oleh salah satu dewa mimpi. Malah, jika ia pikir lebih jauh, justru itulah yang menjadi awal masalah yang akan menjatuhkan diri mereka masing-masing. Layaknya bagian dari tubuh, _cloth_ akan selalu mencoba untuk kembali ke bentuk awal dan aslinya. Bagian dari tangannya masih mengenakan _cloth_, dan El Cid bisa merasakan gemuruh panggilan zirah _Capricorn_—keinginan dari plat emas tersebut untuk kembali padanya.

Dan tentu saja ia kembali dengan mengikuti denyut dari zirahnya sendiri, lalu menghabisi orang yang sudah mencuri tangannya. Satu musuhnya jatuh, karena kesombongan. Tinggal tiga.

Satu di antaranya datang, jelas berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tentu saja El Cid menjawab tantangan dan serangan anak dewa itu, karena tidak ada yang boleh pergi dengan kepala masih terpasang di antara bahu, terutama ketika sosok tersebut berhasil memotong tangan kanannya. Oh, bukan, ini bukan urusan loyalitasnya kepada Athena. Setengah kebanggaan dirinya turut terpotong, bersama dengan tangan kanan yang diam-diam ia banggakan.

Ini masalah personal, antara dirinya dan Icelus.

Dan karena masalah itu juga, Icelus kehilangan nyawanya, karena Capricorn El Cid tanpa segan mencabutnya setelah bisa mengungkap rahasia dari pembelokan ruang. Musuhnya pun berkurang.

Tinggal dua.

* * *

><p><strong>*~3-2~*<strong>

Salah. Tinggal satu. Hanya saja, satu yang terakhir ini mampu menarik tiga yang telah jatuh, kemudian menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyatukan kemampuan mereka bertiga. Bagi El Cid yang sudah kelelahan, hampir tidak bertenaga, dan juga harus melindungi sosok dari _bronze _dan _silver saints _yang ada di dekatnya ini, ini adalah kabar buruk. Oneiroi, dalam bentuk mereka saat ini, tidak dapat dibunuh.

Pada akhirnya, apakah mereka semua akan mati di sana?

Sentuhan hangat di punggung—atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah keberadaan yang begitu akrab—kembali padanya. _Cosmo _yang begitu halus, namun mampu membuatnya lega, karena keberadaan orang itu menandakan bahwa misinya berhasil.

Sahabatnya sudah kembali. _Sagittarius_ Sisyphus sudah kembali, memberikan semangat padanya dan bala bantuan. Gaya bicaranya yang begitu menyolok dan jelas seakan memancingnya: apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, dengan bala bantuan dari _Sanctuary_ itu? Bagaimana cara memberdayakan itu, agar satu lagi misinya selesai?

El Cid membalikkan tubuhnya, menunggu. Di saat sosok-sosok lain yang ada di sekitarnya itu terheran-heran dengan tindakannya yang begitu tiba-tiba, El Cid tetap berdiri. Menunggu bala bantuan untuk datang, menunggu agar ia bisa menyambut bala bantuan tersebut. Menunggu kesempatan untuk _menang_. Toh, ia orang yang sabar.

Dan sejauh ini, penantian selalu menjadi kunci kemenangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>*~1~*<strong>

Hanya sepersekian detik: kilat emas yang dengan cepat melesat ke arahnya, juga _cosmo_ dewinya yang menempel pada besi yang melesat dengan cepat, dengan jelas mengancam nyawanya jika ia tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Satu kesalahan di sini bisa mengirimnya langsung ke dunia bawah.

Kebanggaannya berkata lain.

Ia hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk memotong panah ajaib tersebut; sepersekian detik yang begitu menentukan hidup dan mati, menang dan kalah. Dan fortuna memberikannya sepersekian detik tersebut.

Terpujilah Nike.

* * *

><p><strong>*~0~*<strong>

Ia berhasil—berhasil untuk berjalan menuju kematian, maksudnya.

Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk buru-buru berdiri di hadapan musuh, demi menyelamatkan orang yang bahkan belum terlalu dekat dengannya? Tidak, El Cid tidak bodoh. Ia hanya memiliki nilai yang berbeda, karena alasan mengapa dirinya rela berdiri di depan Oneiros yang nyaris mati dan membawanya ke langit—agar tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain lebih lanjut—bukanlah karena _Pegasus_ Tenma memiliki takdir untuk mengalahkan Hades.

Bukan juga karena Tenma sebagai sahabatnya. Sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa ini juga bagian dari tugas untuk melindungi rekan seperjuangannya. El Cid, sebagaimana dirinya bangga akan bagaimana dia menaruh target bagi dirinya sendiri agar bisa terus maju, bangga akan teman seperjuangannya; bangga akan Tenma yang, ia yakin, pasti akan meneruskan jalan yang ia buat. Ia bangga pada teman dan rekan seperjuangan yang mati di jalan ini juga. Dan karena kebanggaan itu, juga komitmen yang menempel pada paradigma, ia rela beradu kepala dengan sosok dewa mimpi ini.

Hidup adalah tugas. Dengan ini, tugasnya pun berakhir.

...

Ia masih mengingat _cosmo_ halus dari dewinya, terasa begitu nyaman namun melankolis, tapi juga ketat dengan tekad. Sepintas, ia juga merasakan _cosmo _tersebut mencoba untuk meraihnya—mengatakannya agar jangan mati; jangan hilang.

Seulas senyum, kemudian ledakan cahaya yang membutakan mata.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ [Selanjutnya: Kematian] ~*<strong>


	6. Scorpio: Kematian

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya bukanlah milik saya… _nuff __said,__right_? Fiksi fans ini hanya dibuat demi kesenangan dan kepuasan si penulis belaka, tanpa ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan berupa uang dan sebangsanya. _Just __for__ the__ sake __of __free __entertainment, __really._

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Belas Detik<strong>

oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><strong>Bab V<strong>

**Kematian**

* * *

><p><strong>*~12-11~*<strong>

Ia masih ingat pertama kalinya ia mendengar vonis tersebut: bahwa dirinya tidak akan hidup lebih lama daripada 20 tahun. Dulu, ia masih anak kecil, dan tabib yang memeriksanya dengan sangat jelas menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi bocah yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. Detik ia mendengar itu, ia masih ingat dirinya langsung ambruk di tempat, dikelilingi oleh anak-anak lain yang satu panti dengannya. Sehari setelah kejadian tersebut, dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi keluar rumah dan diwajibkan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal berat.

Umurnya masih 10 tahun, dan dia sudah merasa bahwa setiap hari akan menjadi hari terakhirnya di dunia. Ketika pikiran itu terlintas dalam benaknya, Kardia berharap seseorang akan berbaik hati untuk memotong tangannya dan meninggalkannya mati karena kehabisan darah.

Ia mengatakan itu pada suster baik yang telah membesarkannya di panti dan membuatnya menangis dalam hitungan detik. Kardia tidak pernah meminta orang lain untuk memotong tangannya, tidak pada siapapun.

* * *

><p><strong>*~10-9~*<strong>

Namun bukan berarti dia tidak mencoba melakukan itu di beberapa tahun setelah insiden tersebut.

Ada beberapa waktu di mana orang-orang percaya bahwa dia anak yang beruntung. Dua belas tahun ia hidup dengan penyakit ini, dan sampai sekarang banyak yang mempertanyakan mengapa dirinya masih hidup dan menjadi bocah paling nakal yang ada di kota. Berandalan kecil yang tidak tahu diri; berandalan kecil yang mengais hidupnya dari tanah karena panti tempat ia dibesarkan ditutup berikut dengan suster yang sudah dikubur di halaman belakang gereja kota tersebut.

Dia tidak pernah menanyakan seseorang untuk memotong tangannya. Tangannya bagus untuk mencuri, dan ia tidak rela menyerahkan tangannya pada orang lain. Hari di mana ia memutuskan tangannya adalah karena keputusannya sendiri. Hari yang ia inginkan tidak pernah datang; tangannya diklaim bukan oleh dirinya sendiri, namun oleh sebuah malam konyol.

Kardia yang merupakan salah satu petinggi berandalan di kota tersebut kurang lebih mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Di dalam sebuah pertengkaran sengit antara dirinya dengan salah satu anak yang memiliki pengaruh sama kuatnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya memang tidak putus, tapi darah yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya cukup membuatnya terkapar di tanah, ditinggalkan, dan tidak berdaya.

Kematian. Rasanya seperti mengambang di ruang hampa udara, ditambah dengan dadanya yang sakit. Dadanya begitu sakit, hingga ia sendiri tidak kuat dan kehilangan kesadaran.

***~8-7-6~***

Jika ia pikir lagi, dia sangat bersyukur dirinya bisa menyentuh kematian-atau keadaan nyaris mati-pada saat itu.

Setelah kehilangan kesadaran, ia ingat dirinya yang mengambang perlahan turun, menyentuh batu besar yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring, kemudian terbangun dengan sempurna dan kini terbaring di sebuah tempat yang ia kenal. Sempat terpintas dalam benaknya bahwa menjadi orang mati mungkin bukan sesuatu yang perlu disayangkan. Jika ia mati, mungkin ia tidak perlu menghadapi penyakit yang bahkan memberatkan teman-temannya.

Bicara soal memberatkan teman-temannya, dada kirinya kembali nyeri dan sakit. Sensasi yang sama menyerang indera penglihatan dan pendengarannya, mengusir roh yang ada di dunia nyata untuk segera pindah dan berbaris di dunia bawah-

-kemudian dingin.

Sepintas, ia bisa mendengarkan derap langkah, namun terdengar begitu jauh. Langkah itu berhenti, dan tiba-tiba belakang kepalanya terasa dingin. Tidak, sebelum belakang kepalanya terasa beku, sakit di dadanya berkurang. Penglihatannya kembali. Sensasi ketika berdiri di pintu kematian sekelabat menghilang, dan telinganya kembali berfungsi, menangkap hela napas tak teratur yang ada di dekatnya.

Ia bisa melihat hijau muda, tangan yang maju, dan hawa dingin yang masih merayapi tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang bisa ia lakukan adalah meraih tangan tersebut, menggenggam kuat, dan menyatakan dengan suara lemah bahwa itu sudah cukup. Dadanya memang masih nyeri.

Tapi daripada itu, bukankah tingkat kelelahan orang ini lebih dari sekedar biasa?

* * *

><p><strong>*~5-4~*<strong>

"Degèl, cukup. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Tidak seperti dulu, Aquarius Degèl bahkan tidak kelelahan hanya dengan mengeluarkan jurus kecil semacam itu. Namun, tampang khawatir tersebut tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Malah, Kardia bisa menghitung kerutan yang bertambah di dahi Degèl seiring dengan berbagai macam misi dan tugas yang harus dia ambil.

Karena tidak seperti dulu, penyakitnya makin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan kemajuan dari kemampuannya. Seiring waktu juga, jantungnya bahkan menjadi lebih panas setiap kali ia menggunakan kemampuannya. Sahabatnya itu tahu, dan karena itu juga lah ia diam saja.

Bagaimana bisa sesama _saint_ meminta agar salah satu di antara mereka untuk berhenti? Lagipula, Kardia di sana bukan karena kesetiaannya pada Athena. Ia di sana untuk mencari tempat matinya-seseorang yang benar-benar bisa membakar jantungnya.

Secara literal.

***~3~***

* * *

><p>"Kardia, kita pergi."<p>

Degèl memberikannya sebuah tawaran yang tidak mungkin ia tolak. Bulu kuduknya berdiri-semacam pertanda bahwa apa yang akan ia hadapi memiliki skala bahaya mendekati kematian; satu lagi alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak tawaran Degèl.

Ujung bibirnya terangkat tajam.

* * *

><p><strong>*~2-1-0~*<strong>

Instingnya selalu benar. Firasatnya selalu lebih benar. Hari ini, keduanya memang membawanya pada kesenangan tiada tara, karena mungkin saja ini adalah saat di mana ia benar-benar akan melempar handuk putih pada kehidupan. Tapi tidak apa-apa; setidaknya, jika ia memang benar-benar mati di sini, itu karena ia sudah memberikan yang terbaik.

Setidaknya ia mati karena keputusannya sendiri, bukan karena penyakitnya yang mendadak menyerang saat dirinya tidur. Prospek mati di ranjang memang bukan untuk dirinya.

...

Ah, ia membuatnya seakan itu bukan mimpi yang bagus.

Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Dadanya bahkan terlalu lelah untuk memompa darah, terlalu panas untuk bisa bekerja lebih lanjut.

_Tak __apa... __Kau __sudah __bekerja __dengan __sangat__ baik_. _Mari... __tidur._

Seakan dibujuk oleh tuannya sendiri, jantung dari Scorpio Kardia berhenti berdenyut.

* * *

><p><strong>*~(-1)~*<strong>

Belum selesai. Ada satu mimpi yang bahkan belum terpenuhi. Masih ada satu orang yang belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, namun dengan sangat terpaksa harus menutup buku hidupnya, saat itu juga. Dan jika bukan karena orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari penyakitnya sendiri, ia tidak akan kembali dari lubang setan dan menggerakkan apa yang tersisa dari tubuhnya-

-untuk membawa _bocah_ Unity itu keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

...Jika Degèl, di dunia bawah nanti, bertanya bagaimana rasanya menggerakkan tubuh yang sudah mati, ia tahu jawabannya.

**[ Selanjutnya: Sang Bintang]**


	7. Aquarius: Bintang

**Disclaimer:** ...silakan baca _disclaimer_dari bab 1 hingga 6, lalu kopi-paste ke bagian ini. Isinya sama kok :P

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Belas Detik<strong>

oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><strong>Bab VII<strong>

**Bintang**

* * *

><p><strong>*~12-11-10~*<strong>

Dunia itu menarik; menarik untuk dijelajahi, menarik untuk dilihat, dan yang paling penting, menarik untuk dipelajari agar bisa dikupas dan ditelanjangi. Kurang lebih, bagi Dègel yang sepanjang hidupnya-dan yang saat itu hanya terhitung delapan tahun-hanya melihat dataran es yang dingin dan hanya bisa menyerap nyawa, dunia itu menarik. Mungkin ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu karena ketidaktahuan dan segala macam kesialan yang menimpa dirinya dan teman-teman di Bluegrad, atau mungkin karena sekedar keingintahuannya yang begitu luar biasa akan dunia di luar daratan es Siberia.

Justru karena rasa ingin tahunya yang besar itulah yang membawanya pada Bluegard; sebuah kota yang hanya menyimpan es dan menyediakan kegersangan sebuah daratan beku. Bagi orang biasa, tinggal di sini sama dengan mati. Bagi Dègel, Bluegrad bukan hanya sekedar kota mati. Ia jatuh cinta pada perpustakaan yang begitu besar, orang-orang yang begitu ramah, sahabat-sahabatnya yang begitu baik, juga sosok sepantaran yang nanti akan berdiri menjadi pemimpin dari kota ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Dègel untuk mencintai kota tersebut, dan para penghuninya juga demikian.

* * *

><p><strong>*~9-8-7~*<strong>

Dan jika bukan karena dedikasinya pada Athena dan _Sanctuary,_mungkin dirinya tidak akan jatuh cinta pada kota tersebut. Karena alasan itu juga, Dègel rela tinggal di padang es nyaris tak berpenghuni tersebut, ketika orang lain justru menghindari tempat tersebut. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari padang es sepanjang mata memandang?

Tidak ada.

"Dègel?"

Tentu saja sosok berambut kehijauan itu menoleh, tepat menatap mata dari putri padang es ini-putri yang menjadi matahari di sini, karena yang asli seakan enggan untuk menyapa tempat ini sepintas mengembang, namun cukup terlihat jelas pada wajahnya juga, karena Seraphina juga membalas senyumannya yang spontan.

"Ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi badai salju akan datang."

Dan Dègel belajar untuk memercayai kata-kata si gadis selama-lamanya, karena ia tidak pernah salah; jika ia berkata badai salju akan datang, maka badai itu akan datang. Jika ia berkata bahwa suatu hari nanti, kota beku ini akan ramai didatangi oleh pengunjung, maka itu akan terjadi. Ia mempercayai wanita ini.

Lebih tepatnya, ia mempercayai harapan dari gadis tersebut. Itulah yang mendorong mereka semua-tidak hanya dia, tidak hanya Unity, tidak hanya ayah asuhnya di sini-untuk terus berjuang; mengejar sesuatu karena tidak puas, mengejar sesuatu karena itu yang mereka inginkan.

* * *

><p><strong>*~7-6~*<strong>

Semangat yang tertimbun dalam cangkang es. Tapi semangat itu tetap terbenam dalam dirinya, dibakar oleh dirinya sendiri, dijaga oleh Seraphina, dan terakhir... dipancing oleh Unity.

Unity. Dan seperti namanya, mungkin dialah yang menjadi jembatan yang menghubungkan mereka semua.

"Dègel, berjanjilah padaku satu hal,"

Tentu saja Dègel akan mendengarkan kata-kata dari sahabatnya. Apa pun untuk sahabatnya. "Apa?"

Tangan sahabatnya maju; sebuah perjanjian di antara saudara. Tidak, mungkin daripada sekedar perjanjian yang bisa saja terlupakan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan adalah sebuah sumpah-bahwa Dègel akan berusaha untuk menjadi _saint_ Athena, kemudian menjadi jembatan penghubung antara dunia kosong ini dengan dunia luar. Kemudian, Unity, sebagai pewaris dari kota kosong ini, akan menjadi muka yang membawakan Bluegrad dan kekayaannya akan ilmu pengetahuan.

Sumpah yang berat; sumpah yang rela ia tanggung. Sumpah yang tak ia sesalkan untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

***~5~***

* * *

><p>"Aku berjanji..."<p>

"Apa, untuk kembali pada gadismu, Dègel? _Feh_, di sini kukira kau memang hanya sekedar balok es. Ah, tapi kau di sini _dan_ hendak bercerita tentang _gadismu _itu bukan?"

Dègel tidak menunjukkan emosi di hadapan _guyon _dari _saint_ kalajengking tersebut, namun Scorpio Kardia hanya terbahak-bahak melihat semu merah pada wajah si penjaga kuil ke-11. Dua menit kemudian, tentunya, Kardia sudah terikat ke pilar kuil Scorpio karena cincin es.

Dègel mengacuhkan teriakan gusar dari _saint_ yang bersangkutan dan melewati kuil Sagittarius dengan tenang. Sagittarius Sisyphus menjadi saksi bahwa Dègel tersenyum puas saat melewati kuilnya.

* * *

><p><strong>*~4-3~*<strong>

Tapi itu dahulu kala; dahulu kala yang tampak indah. Sekarang selalu berbeda.

Di saat semuanya tampak berjalan sangat baik, dunia memiliki hobi untuk membuktikan bahwa dunia tidak berjalan seperti semestinya. Setidaknya, dari pandangan orang yang hanya sekedar menginginkan yang terbaik untuk teman-temannya. Tapi banyak hal yang tidak sesuai keinginannya: Unity yang _mati_ di hadapannya sendiri, kehadiran Rhadamantys dan Pandora di kuil bawah laut ini, kemudian ada Kardia yang menahan musuh di gerbang depan.

Berapa banyak yang harus ia serahkan pada kematian agar dirinya bisa mencapai tujuannya?

...

Bukan. Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah: apa ini masih berarti?

Kakinya terus melangkah, menelusuri koridor. Semua indranya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah dekat dengan sumber masalah. Dan ya, ia melihat Pandora tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, tepat di depan pintu besar yang dibuat dari batu pualam berukir wajah dewa laut. Dari hawanya saja, ia bisa merasakan tekanan Poseidon di sana... dalam keadaan tersegel.

Detik ia melangkah ke dalam ruangan tersebut, ia menyesal karena telah terlambat.

* * *

><p><strong>*~2-1~*<strong>

Dunia sudah gila. Dirinya sudah gila.

Bagaimana bisa Seraphina terlelap di sana, bersama dengan batu yang dicari-cari oleh dewinya? Bagaimana bisa sosok tersebut dimandikan oleh _cosmo_ dari dewa laut itu sendiri? Dan bagaimana bisa, sosok yang selalu bersama dirinya kini berdiri di depannya sendiri, memberikan penawaran setan?

Bagaimana bisa? _Bagaimana?_

Mungkin pada dasarnya, ia tidak perlu bertanya, karena Unity berdiri di depannya karena ia terlambat kembali pada mereka. Jika saja dulu ia kembali, mungkin keadaan Seraphina akan menjadi lebih baik, hingga ia tidak perlu mati karena sakit. Dègel jago pengobatan, namun pengetahuannya bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Seraphina, hanya karena ia _terlambat_.

Dan Unity terseret dalam keputusasaan.

Ini salahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>*~0~*<strong>

Karena itu, ia menerima Seraphina dengan lapang dada. Bahkan ketika jasad dari wanita itu berdiri dengan segala amukan laut di belakangnya, ia akan selalu menerima gadis itu dengan lapang dada, karena Seraphina adalah putri dari dunia kosong tersebut. Seraphina memberikan cahaya harapan kepada dunia mereka yang tampak mati.

Seraphina adalah dunianya. Dunia mereka. Dan dia tidak akan diam saja membiarkan dunianya hancur menderita, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia inginkan-sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan mereka semua.

"Aku tahu kau menderita... maafkan aku..."

Deru laut di sekitar mereka tidak kunjung berhenti. Membeku, ya, namun kemarahan yang tersimpan di antara _cosmo_ ganas yang jelas bukan milik wanita tersebut masih menggedor-gedor keras cangkang es yang telah membekukan struktur ombak es di antara mereka berdua. Tapi Dègel tidak takut, karena ia tahu Seraphina akan selalu bersedih hati karena sudah meninggalkan adiknya-karena telah menjadi faktor kejatuhan Unity.

Kemudian, tangannya-meski gemetaran-meraih wajah dari wanita tersebut; wajah kosong yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi. Dègel tetap menjaga senyumnya.

"Karena itu, mulai sekarang, aku akan membantumu," kata-katanya belum selesai di sana, namun ia sudah bisa merasakan amukan laut di sekelilingnya menguat dan berpotensi menghancurkannya di sana, "untuk terus menjaga Unity, bersama-sama... dari jauh."

Dègel percaya bahwa ia melihat wanita itu tersenyum balik, sama seperti bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum padanya saat sebelum badai salju itu. Itu cukup. Sangat cukup.

Dègel dapat merasakan _cosmo_nya naik, terus, hingga ia bisa merasakan setiap butir air yang menempel pada kulitnya berhenti bergerak-diam, dingin, hening, beku dalam haluan _absolute __zero_, memerangkapnya bersama dengan wanita yang menjadi penerang dan bintangnya

Dan Dègel menutup matanya, sebelum laut mengirimnya pergi dalam sebuah pelukan beku.

**[Selanjutnya: Kesederhanaan]**


	8. Sagittarius: Kesedehanaan

**Disclaimer:** ...Intinya sih saya tidak pernah dan akan bisa punya SSLC ya. Kalau saya punya uang untuk beli lisensinya, mungkin bisa dibeli-tapi masa' sih Kurumada mau memberi izin publikasi sesuatu yang tidak pendting dari orang yang tidak kalah ketidakpentingannya? :P

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Belas Detik<strong>

oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><strong>Bab VIII<strong>

**Kesederhanaan**

* * *

><p><strong>~1-2~<strong>

Hari ketika Sisyphus menerima _gold__ cloth_-nya adalah hari di mana ia percaya bahwa kebaikan bagi umat manusia pasti sudah dekat.

Kilau zirah emas Sagittarius tersebut memang ekslusif untuk mereka yang sudah berlatih keras dan memang memiliki takdir menjadi salah satu dari dua belas orang penjaga Athena. Namun, itu bukan menjadi alasan agar dia yang menjadi bagian dari jajaran itu untuk bersikap semena-mena kepada yang lebih di bawah.

Sisyphus mengerti bahwa kebanggaan akan pencapaiannya takkan membawanya ke mana pun. Karena itu, detik ketika ia menyentuh zirah emasnya, dia sudah membuang keinginannya untuk bertarung demi diri sendiri. Seluruh hidupnya didedikasikan kepada _Sanctuary_.

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, pada Athena.

* * *

><p><strong>~11-10-9-8~<strong>

Ada dua orang yang mengerti cara pandangnya, meski melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Pertama, sosok yang menjadi panutannya—juga panutan puluhan lainnya yang berlatih di tempat itu pula—dan satu orang lagi yang umurnya tidak beda jauh dengan dirinya sendiri, namun memiliki tampang yang lebih boros daripada dirinya.

Bahkan dengan satu kali tatapan pun, Sisyphus tahu kalau Capricorn El Cid sudah membawa pasaknya sendiri sejak lama-pasak yang terasa lebih ringan seiring berjalannya waktu. Sosok yang dimaksud kini berdiri tidak jauh di depannya, tengah berlatih bersama anak-anak buahnya. Beberapa kali, sosok tersebut melancarkan sebuah sabetan pedang non-eksisten—namun hasilnya cukup nyata—ke arah salah satu dari mereka.

Sabetan yang mematikan, tapi sengaja meleset.

Sisyphus sangat tahu alasan mengapa ia begitu serius dengan apa yang ia lakukan, mulai dari sekedar berlatih bersama bawahannya, atau hanya sekedar berlatih solo tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tanggung jawab yang ia emban-pasak yang harus ia bawa seiringan dengan beban zirah emas miliknya sendiri-membentuk jalan pikirannya agar terus bertanggung jawab. Ketika ia melepas tanggung jawab tersebut, Sisyphus bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi: segalanya akan hancur, setidaknya itulah pendapat Cid di kemudian hari, nanti.

Setiap kali ia mengingat aspek dari temannya itu—aspek pesimistis individualis namun peduli itu—, ia hanya tersenyum miris; apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang manusia sendirian? Pasak itu-pasak yang mengharuskan pemegang zirah legendaris-adalah pasak yang harus diemban bersama.

Pasak yang dengan senang hati ia akan emban bersama dengan rekan-rekannya, dan ia akan merampasnya dari Cid sekalian, jika sosok tersebut begitu keras kepala hingga berusaha untuk membawa beban itu bersamanya. Lalu ada juga dirinya yang berusaha untuk melindungi semuanya.

Kesamaan mereka berdua ada pada sikap keras kepala yang akan terus mereka pertahankan hingga mati.

* * *

><p><strong>~7-6~<strong>

Capricorn El Cid boleh jadi orang yang paling loyal pada Athena, namun jika seseorang menyebut nama El Cid, nama Sisyphus akan mengikuti, dan itu juga berlaku sebaliknya. Dua sosok yang begitu berbeda dari segi kepribadian dan sikap, dua sosok yang memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda, dan dua sosok yang memiliki perasaan yang berbeda terhadap Athena.

Karena perasaan Sisyphus pada dewinya bukanlah perasaan penuh dengan kagum. Apa yang ia rasakan sudah dipaket bersama dengan janji yang ia buat dengan bocah berambut coklat yang menjadi penjaga awal dewinya. Ada rasa tanggung jawab, jelas, tapi apa yang ia rasakan berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Capricorn tersebut; perasaan yang melewati batas sekedar penjaga dan sang dewi.

Sisyphus menyayangi dewinya, dan ia akan selalu menyayanginya bukan sebagai dewi perang, namun sebagai Sasha yang sudah dititipkan padanya, oleh Pegasus Tenma; seperti adik dan kakak.

* * *

><p><strong>~5-4~<strong>

"Sisyphus, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Semuanya bermula dengan El Cid yang bertanya. Ketika itu terjadi, mungkin Hades sudah mulai mendekati masa kebangkitannya, karena satu hal yang El Cid paling tidak bisa adalah menanyakan keadaan dengan nada peduli. Tapi El Cid harus menanyakannya, karena mereka berdua harus segera menghadap Paus Sanctuary dan Athena, untuk menerima misi mereka.

"Kakak."

Cuma satu kata, dan sosok Capricorn itu mengangguk pelan, kali ini tidak mampu melanjutkan pertanyaan. Dia berjalan melewati kuil dari si pemanah. Hening kembali, sementara dirinya menatap keluar kuil-kuil yang ada di bawah. Matanya tertuju pada atap kuil Leo, merasakan cosmo dari pewaris kakaknya. Dan mirip dengan kakaknya-meskipun sedikit berbeda di beberapa aspek-cosmo tersebut seperti _mengaum_, dan itu bukan imajinasinya. Mungkin, jika Regulus sedikit mengerti kata kesabaran dan kesahajaan, mungkin saja ia akan menjadi mirip dengan Ilias.

"Tapi tentu saja, dia tidak akan kembali."

Dan ia berdiri dari anak tangga penghubung antara kuil Scorpio dan Sagittarius, beranjak dari tempat itu sembari berdoa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi selama dirinya dan saint Capricorn pergi dari Sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>~3-2~<strong>

Lucu bagaimana memorinya dulu itu begitu indah, namun sekarang penuh dengan adrenalin dan dorongan menuju pelukan Thanatos. Bukannya ia mengeluh, hanya saja... ini terlalu cepat. Di saat ia harus berhadapan dengan sosok Garuda yang dibutakan oleh ikatan tuan-anak-buah, apa yang terpikirkan adalah bagaimana Tenma memukulnya karena hendak membawa Sasha pergi dari mereka bertiga. Kemudian, barulah terpikir bahwa ia akan mati karena serangan salah satu dari hakim dunia bawah.

Tapi tidak, dia tidak boleh mati sekarang. Kematian _saint-saint_ Athena hanya akan membuat Sasha sedih; itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan pada sosok dewi yang sudah menangkap hatinya sejak ia masih muda. Ia hanya ingin melindunginya, dan karena alasan itulah dia terus berjalan, terlepas dari kewajibannya sebagai seorang _saint _Athena.

* * *

><p><strong>~1-0-(-1)~<strong>

Karena alasan itu juga, dia rela berdiri di hadapan Athena dan Tenma, membelakangi mereka berdua, menatap _specter_ penjaga pintu masuk menuju Lost Canvas dengan penuh tantangan seakan mengejek. 'Aku akan bermain,' itulah yang ada di besitan pikirannya, dan dengan mudah menjadi aspirasi yang membuat jantungnya terkoyak dari tubuh, kemudian mati.

Tapi perasaan dan cintanya tidak pernah mati.

Justru karena perasaan itulah dia masih berdiri di depan mereka semua, menjadi pelindung bagi mereka yang berada dalam kesulitan. Toh, dia sudah berjanji pada dewinya untuk terus melindunginya, bahkan ketika nyawanya sudah dicabut dari tubuhnya sekalipun. Karena perasaannya kepada Sashalah-bukan sekedar Athena-yang membuatnya berdiri kembali, bahkan ketika lututnya menekuk karena kehabisan tenaga. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki waktu lagi.

"Sasha... Kumohon... Jangan menangis..."

Ia tahu bahwa dewinya tetap akan menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>*~ [Selanjutnya: Pecinta] ~*<strong>


End file.
